


Envy and Pride

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Growth, Pride, envy - Freeform, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A model student, not an overachiever, finds that the more talk happens behind her back, the more she grows. And the more she grows, the meaner they get.
Series: October Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 1





	Envy and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

For most people, school was just something that went along like anything else. You studied your best, you failed a bit and you won a bit. That was how it was supposed to be. You weren’t supposed to ace everything like those that devoted their very lives to the books, but you weren’t supposed to flunk and lose all your composure.

Jane wasn’t exactly the average kind of student. With her adorably long red hair and a bright outlook on life itself, she did what she could. Which meant that she actually managed to avoid failing more often than not. Sure, she didn’t get the very best scores or anything, but she tried her best! And that meant that she scored above average, securing her spot in life, even if she hadn’t really done much.

But whenever somebody acted like they were better than the rest, without carrying themselves as such, people started getting envious. And sometimes that envy was infectiously dangerous, as the young lady would find out during one otherwise normal afternoon.

The clock had just struck 12:30. Exam hours had passed not long ago, and the young lady was feeling exceptionally proud of herself. She had managed to pass with a reasonably decent grade! Like, a B! It wasn’t her best subject either, so she was really happy to get through it without much issue. Maybe if she had studied, she would’ve gotten that A, but… She didn’t really like studying, so she took it for what it was worth!

“Jane’s lookin’ real happy, ain’t she?” “Yeah, like she deserves that grade.” “Fat chance. She just skirts through life like she doesn’t care. She’s the worst.” “The really, absolute worst.”

Rumors and bad words swirled around, most of which the young lady decided to ignore as she had lunch to enjoy. They were just really jealous, which didn’t matter. If they wanted to be better, they could just try their best…

Though, something did feel a little off. The more she listened to them, the more they decided to avoid talking about her grades. They were talking about something heavier? Like, bigger and stuff? What were they babbling about? She wasn’t fat, she actually ate really healthily, so… What were they trying to say?

Jane rubbed away at her cheek a little as she stuffed a bit of broccoli into her mouth, chewing on it as she tried to figure out what all of this could’ve possibly meant. What were they all babbling about, and why were they so obsessed..?

“OI! JANE! CALM YOUR TITS!”

A sudden shout broke through the awkward whispering that she heard, causing the redheaded girl to suddenly jolt into full awareness. What? Wait, she was calm, what did…

Her eyes drifted downward as she looked at her breasts, causing her to gasp out as she finally put two and two together. Just this morning, they had been rather normal, just a C cup, nothing more. But now? Now they were… well they looked so heavy that they had to be a G at least, but she never did look at sizes above her own, so how was she supposed to tell?!

“W-What’s going on!?” The otherwise normal girl gasped and panted as a sudden heat rushed through her body, the way that her breasts bounced making her feel hotter and hotter. And this was an utterly alien and definitely weird feeling, so she didn’t know how to cope at all! What was she supposed to do!?

The former whispers started growing louder, each of them sounding like they were filled with so much jealousy that they were this close to be considered actual hateful words. All of them directed at her body, not the way that she was acting…

“Look at her with those udders! I can’t believe she’d dare slug those things around, thinking she’s attractive! Mine’re really cute, why don’t people look at me!?” “And that ass, ugh! It doesn’t fit her skirt! I went through so much trouble picking out the right outfit, and she just goes ahead and gets everyone glued to hers?! It’s not fair!” “You can’t even avoid looking at her, because she’s so damn tall! I’ve been drinking milk my entire life, and yet I haven’t grown anywhere near that big! Come on, let the rest of us get a chance to live the life of a star with a great bod!”

All of those insults and jealous statements mixed together as the poor girl was getting overwhelmed by it all. She knew that people didn’t like her too much because of her outlook, but this was a bit too much. How was she supposed to tell them that they were wrong for feeling this way? She couldn’t! That wouldn’t be right at all!

But it was still super mean, and every jealous insult dug into her body like the one saying it had been trying to stab away at her. Worse yet, every mention of her tits made them bounce even more, subtly growing a cup here and there. It wasn’t fun at all, and yet her cheeks were flushing really red from how hot it made her feel…

Of course, they weren’t just insulting her tits. Far from it. They were insulting every part of her. And whatever part of her got insulted ended up taking the brunt of whatever was happening to her. In case of her breasts, it made them bounce so much that she couldn’t keep track of them. For her height, it made her really self-conscious. Was she really that tall? Wait, no, the ceiling was never that close, she had to be growing.

And her butt, oh her butt was the worst! The more they spewed jealousy at her buttocks, the harder it felt like her panties were about to snap right off! It didn’t feel nice, and the fact that her butt was still bouncing so badly despite being kept in her panties, it really didn’t feel good at all! If she could, she wished that it would all stop…

Jane wished and wished, but it just wouldn’t stop! She grew bigger in all the important areas the more people showered jealousy towards her, prompting her to finally just break away and run for it. She couldn’t take it any longer, she just wanted it all to stop. And if that meant that she had to give in and prove their nevy right, then she didn’t care!

Once she ran out of the cafeteria, it didn’t stop. Not as her head nearly scraped against the ceiling or anything, her growth refused to calm down. Her breasts were bouncing, her butt jiggling, and she towered over every single one of those jealous dolts that kept on saying such mean things. She had to keep running…

The girl eventually couldn’t run any further, and she finally made it all the way home. Yet she could still feel the envy peeling off her, her ass and tits still growing as she hid inside her house. She could barely think for herself, all of that very mean stuff getting to her… And yet, why should it?

Jane took a deep breath as she finally made her way into her own room, her head nearly bumping into the door frame before she got a chance to look herself in the mirror and give herself a proper inspection. Surely all of that envy wasn’t actually justified. They were just weird, right?

The redheaded beauty gasped as she saw her reflection, putting her hands on her cheeks as her heart nearly jumped from her chest. She was… She… She was so stunning that she could hardly recognize herself! With tits bigger than her head, an ass that was so wide that she could crush another person between her cheeks, and her height reaching right below the ceiling she… She was something beyond human comprehension. She shouldn’t be able to exist, and yet here she was, blowing her own mind.

It suddenly made so much sense why they were shoveling all of that hate onto her, she was a literal living marvel. She was so beautiful that she could be compared to a goddess in human form, and even then it wasn’t very easy to call her human with how much sex appeal radiated off her. She was more like… well, she couldn't really find the words since she never really looked through her dictionary that often, but the fact that she couldn’t find that word was all the more telling!

Now that she actually understood why they were envious, there was a brand new feeling within her. It was strong. Reflecting that very same beauty as it took root inside her mind. If they wanted to be envious, then she’d give them something to envy. And once they fed her all of that delicious jealous energy, she’d grin because they were playing into her plan to grow bigger…

That emotion was Pride. And the more envy they fed her, the more pride would blossom within her. In turn, she’d grow and grow, until they had to turn that envy into pure and honest worship.

Jane licked her lips a little, already excited for tomorrow and the envy that she’d feast on...


End file.
